


You're My Muse

by JillHayes



Series: Enjoltaire Inspiring Each Other [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillHayes/pseuds/JillHayes
Summary: "...I want to paint your god-like body, Apollo."





	You're My Muse

_ “...when his hands caress my body, slow, tender like I am made of porcelain like I was a statue in a museum he came back to after hours just to touch me, I realize that I don’t understand who I am without him.  When he leaves for a work trip for a weekend, when he so much as gets out of bed for thirty minutes in the morning to smoke, my heart and soul and body yearn for his…”   _ Enjolras looks up at Grantaire whose face lights up more than Enjolras had ever seen, Grantaire walks over to him, wrapping his arms around Enjolras kissing him hard.  

“Apollo, was that about me and you?”  Enj nods his head, nuzzling his face into the crook of Grantaire’s neck, “Of course my love, you’re my muse, just like I am yours when you paint.”  

“Do you think you could sit still for an hour?”  Enjolras shrugs his shoulders, “Like right now? Angel, I look like a mess right now, I just finished a three-hour writing session.”  Grantaire kisses down Enjolras’s jaw, down his neck.  “I guess I could sit still for an hour, only if you make me my favorite dinner.”  

“ Mon Plaisir, mon Apollo,” Enjolras smiles up at him and Grantaire leads him to the studio where his paints were set up.  

 

“Why do you want to paint me, R?”  Grantaire gets his easel set up and Enjolras sits down in the chair in front of him, “Because when your hair is up like that and you’ve just finished writing, you have this glow, and you’re absolutely beautiful.” Enjolras smiles at him as Grantaire finishes getting his paints together.  

“Now, take off your shirt, I want to paint your perfect god-like body, Apollo.”


End file.
